Player Moderator
What Player Moderators Are Player Moderator'''s are regular players chosen by Jagex staff to help combat rulebreaking. Player Moderators are just like normal players, with a few exceptions: '''Mute Ability - In extreme cases of rulebreaking, Player Moderators are capable of muting RuneScape's worst scoundrels for a period of 48 hours. Jagex keeps a close eye on this ability however, making sure that it is neither abused nor misapplied. Player Moderator Forums - Player Moderators have access to additional forums where moderating issues are discussed. Aside from the above, Player Moderators are no different than you or me. What Player Moderators Are Not Jagex Staff - Player Moderators are selected by Jagex Staff Members to be able to become a mod. They are not paid, nor do they receive any form of compensation for their efforts. They do what they do simply for the sake of protecting the game. Please note that despite the fact that they are not actually Jagex staff, people who impersonate Moderators are still reported under Rule 5: Impersonating Jagex Staff. "On the Clock" - Player Moderators are not required to actually do anything. They are regular players in every respect, except that they are trusted with the mute ability. In other words, they are under no obligation to track down some low-life who conned you out of your account. Above the Law - This should be obvious, but the last thing Jagex would want is one of their rule-enforcers breaking the rules. Most Player Moderators are trustworthy, and Jagex takes a lot of time evaluating potential moderators before appointing them to their position. Nevertheless, it is possible that a bad egg could appear, and in the extremely rare case that you come across a rulebreaking moderator, you can report them in the same manner you would any other rule-breaker. Free Item Sources - Player Moderators are there to stop rulebreakers by reporting them and muting them. They are not there to give out free items. Entitled to Special Treatment - Player Moderators stop rulebreakers out of the goodness of their heart. They are not entitled to any free item on RuneScape when they become a Player moderator. How to Identify a Player Moderator Player Moderators have silver crowns next to their name when they chat, like the gold crowns that Jagex Moderators have. This silver crown shows up both in public and private chat, and is the only way to identify a Player Moderator. If someone claims to be a Player Moderator, yet lacks this all-important indentification, then they are a scammer and you should report them under Rule 5 for Impersonating Jagex Staff. The same is true even if they claim an alternate account is their Player Moderator (real Player Moderators will never do such a thing). Additionally, what a Player Moderator says will show up in your chat even if you set it to "hide". The silver crown will not appear unless a Player Moderator speaks, therefore it is possible to be in the presence of a Player Moderator without knowing it if he or she is silent. What to do when a Moderator is Near Player Moderators are on your side (unless you're a low-down never-do-well scammer, in which case they are very much against your side), and are in most respects normal players, so you shouldn't have to act any differently than you normally do. In fact, if you have to change your behavior when around a Moderator, you are probably doing something wrong to begin with. Feel free to chat, trade, and in general have the same fun with Moderators that you would with normal players... after all, Player Moderators are still RuneScape players. You can also feel free to thank/congratulate a Moderator for his/her help in keeping RuneScape safe and free from rulebreaking. Like most people would, Moderators tend to appreciate being appreciated. How do I become a Player Moderator? Jagex evaluates and appoints all Player Moderators. By submitting accurate abuse reports and showing a good attitude in general, you will make yourself known to Jagex as a good individual, and if worthy they will consider you. There is no way to tell just how close you are to being a Moderator, however once Jagex decides that you are worthy they will contact you via your Inbox. Having offences on your account will not necessarily disqualify you; Jagex takes into account the nature and time of the offence and your subsequent behavior. One thing you should not do, however, is ask Jagex to appoint you. This actually hurts your chances of being chosen.